Teamwork
Teamwork 'is the 4th episode of G.E.A.R. Plot ''Nick was upstairs in his room, playing Ace of Spades with his friends, Mike and Brian. He was playing on Stereo Mode, without headsets. He was focusing his eyes on the screen, as if his life depended on it. Nick: Alright mother****ers, bring it on. Brian: DUDE! This server is full of NOOBS! FUQ THEM -_- Nick: I WANT THAT FREAKING INTEL Mike: xD Brian: K.. need help? Nick: Yeah, go with /squad neo as usually, we don't have much time before they change the map. Mike: What's the scoreboard again? Nick: 6 on 8, we're the 6 <.< Brian: DAMMIT! Any plans? Nick: Yes, one, we go with /squad neo, we get there, someone distract them from above while another one Digletts to the Intel. Mike: Are you sure we can distact them long enough? Nick: Hmm.. not really.. two of us can try to squad, while the other one digletts underground without squading. Brian: Wait.. who's gonna go for the Intel? Nick: Mike is a pro sniper, so we need him up there. Any Intel Hunters? Brian: Beach please, Intel is my middle name.. Mike: Wait.. so your full name is Brian Intel- ~The Game has started~ ~10 minutes remaining~ Nick: F**K! Alright, here's the plan! Brian goes for the Intel, and he squads with us, so if he gets killed, he'll respawn up there with us and have another shot at the Intel. Mike: K, but why both of us squad? Nick: So if one of us gets killed, the other one goes in Defense Mode, and waits for respawn. That way we don't get seperated from the snipe camp. Brian: Awesome! Let's go! Nick equips the Rifle and goes up a staircase, along with Mike. They both arrive at the top of the map and circle around the right end. '' ''Meanwhile, Brian is digging up a tunnel through the wall, heading for the enemy side, and hopefully, capturing the Blue Intel. '' ''Nick and Mike sprint over the wall, then two blue players come out of the edge. Nick: SH*T! WE'RE SPOTTED! Mike: NO SH*T SHER- The blue guys take fire, the one on the left tries to Headshot Mike, but Mike places two blocks vertically, hiding behind them. '' ''Nick sprints to the side, confusing the other Blue Player. The Blue Player follows Nick with a continious fire from the SMG. Little he does know, that the recoil gets bigger every second, no matter how accurate the weapon is. '' ''Nick throws a grenade and shoots down the Player's foot, causing him to lose enough health to get finished off by the grenade. Mike quickly jumps up and throws a grenade at the last remaining Blue Player on the map top, however, due to his quick acting, the player manages to avoid the blast and shoot down Mike, killing him with a headshot. Mike: MOTHERF-NICK! FINISH HIM OFF! Wait.. Respawntime40seconds ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Nick: I'LL GIVE YOU SOME COVER! Nick runs to the Blue Player and smacks him down with the Shovel, killing him, due to the player not reacting fast after shooting Mike. Nick then starts digging down a hole, sealing the top and creating a sniping site while waiting for Mike to respawn. ~Insert Coin: 3, 2, 1..~ Due to Mike being squaded with Nick, he directly respawns next to him. Nick: Alright, let's finish this qui- Nick's phone immedeatly rings and he jumps off his chair. Nick: DAMMIT! BRB! ~Player ne0nace (Green) is now AFK. (reason: MAH PHONE!!1!!11!!)~ He runs downstairs, picking up. Nick: Pizza Store, how may we help you? ???: DAMMIT NICK, ITS ME! 7.7 Nick: WHAT-WHOA KATIE!!! WTH!?!? (Side Note: '''Katie is Nick's sister. They do not meet very often, or talk, due to family problems) Katie: YES! It's me! :) What's up, we haven't talked since forever.. Nick: Well.. yeah.. I've been having... He looks down. Nick: Some... problems lately... Katie: Well.. okay.. I just wanted to hear ya... :( Nick: It's okay.. Well.. Katie: Bye.. <.< She hangs up. Nick slowly puts down the phone and sits on sofa, sighing. Nick: I wish I could tell you...Katie.. Then the phone starts ringing again. Nick: Oh! Maybe she... He picks up. Nick: Yes.. Ka- Rex: SHUT THE F*** UP AND GET YOUR @$$ OVER HERE!!! Nick: HOLY CR-REX!! DONT... DO THAT... D: Rex: WE'RE HAVING PROBLEMS DOWNTOWN!! Nick: WHAT!? CAN'T IT WAI- Rex: NO! A bunch of people running around and cars being blasted off away. Rex: DUDE, YOU GOTTA GET HERE! FAST! Nick: ALRIGHT, I'M ON MY WAY! He hangs up and runs upstairs, ignoring the game is still opened. Brian: I really hate this game... Mike: HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADSHHOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!! Nick presses a button on his wall, and the AMDB teleports in his hands. Nick: Let's rock. He runs jumps out of the window, landing and crouching on the tree, then jumps down slowly and immedeatly starts running like crazy towards Downtown. He arrives and sees a little green-skinned creature, running around in circle carying a car window in it's mouth. Nick: O.o... The creature sees Nick, makes a squeaky noise and jumps down a manhole, dropping the car window. Nick: HEY! He looks down the manhole, but the creature is gone. The only thing he could see was the green sewer water and the ladder that went down to the Sewers. Nick: *sigh*.. OH FU**! He then remembers, and keeps running towards the Streets, seeing Rex fighting off the same green creatures with the Excaliburn. He wasn't doing well though, the creatures kept jumping over him, then off, making it hard for him to focus. There were about 12 of them. Nick aims and fires off a beam, blowing 3 of them away. Rex: FINALLY. Nick: Need help? Rex: PLLEEASE! Rex gets annoyed by the little monsters, and one of them grabs the Excalburn, running away with it, while the others laugh at run away with random parts of cars and buildings in their mouths. Rex: HEY!! BEACH, THAT"S MINE!! Nick: WHOOPS Nick aims and fires off another plasma beam at the running monster, however, it jumps, makes a 360o spin, absorbing the plasma beam and firing it off at a car. The creatures makes a laughing sound and jumps down a manhole. Rex: GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A- Nick stops him. Nick: They got away... Rex: Maaah swoorrrdd DDD: Nick: We'll get them next time... Rex: D: 3 Hours Later... Nick arrives at home, sits at PC and finds that the server is empty. He goes off AFK mode and quits. Nick: Man.. I wonder what happened... The scene then switches to Nick talking with Brian and Mike on Skype. Brian: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED. I DROPPED THE INTEL LIKE 5 TIMES WHILE YOU WERE GONE, WHILE MIKE KEPT GETTING PWNED AT THE CRAPPY SNIPECAMP YOU MADE!! D:<< Nick: >:O HEY! Mike: YEAH, AND BRIAN GOT KILLED AT THE LAST SECOND!! Brian: AND WE GOT AIRSTRIKED 5 TIMES!! Mike: AND BRIAN GOT SPOTTED AND KILLED WITH A SHOVEL!! Brian: AND OUR BEST PLAYER LEFT THE SERVER!! Mike: AND BRIAN GO- Brian: OK OK WE GET IT -___- Nick: Woah.. I'm sorry... Mike: That's what you always say.. a sorry won't fix the loss.. Nick: I know but- Brian: No man.. you need to focus.. are you gonna be with us.. or not?../ Nick:... Nick looked down.. Brian: Well.. I gotta do homework now.. Bai Mike: We've got a basketball match and I gotta do some training.... same :/ Nick: See ya guys. He hangs up and jumps on his bed.. Nick: Ugh.... let's see how they feel when they live a life like mine.. < .< Nick puts his PC to Sleep Mode and slowly walks downstairs, then sits on sofa and watches TV. '' Nick: *sigh*.. ''The scene switches to a view of the Sun, two days later, Nick is at School, getting his Biology Entry Level Test Back.. Nick: Oh god please. 5 or 6.. please 5 or 6!! Teacher: You could have done better, Nick.. She leaves the test on his desk, facing upside down.. Nick: Alright.. this is it... THIS IS IT!! He flips over the Test, seeing that he has a 4.. Nick:... Ugh... Mike: Bad luck man... The school bell rings, and Nick and Mike head home. Nick: Man.. I need to study more.. Mike: And play AoS more... Nick: Oh COME ON! Are you still mad at me for that? Mike: It wasn't just a game.. dude.. we tried so hard to enter such an Advanced Match.. Nick: I know.. but.. gah.. Mike: Alright.. if it was for sister okay but.. why is it? What's the problem? Nick: It's not Katie.. she's... living her life... Mike: Then what is it? COME ON DUDE! Nick: I can explain.. actually..... I.... Mike: Yes..? Nick: I can't...... Mike: Just as I though... Mike takes the shortcut to his home.. Nick: *sigh*.. I wish I could tell them all... Nick's phone rings. Nick: Let me guess, Brian has some unfinished sentence with cussing that he forgot to tell me on Skype -.- .. He picks up. Nick: What is it? Rex: They're back... Nick: ._. He hangs up, runs to his house to get the AMDB. 20 Minutes Later.. He arrives at Downtown to see Rex hiding behind a post. Nick: Right timing? Rex: Um... O_O Nick: What are you looking at-OMG A lot of the same green monsters as before, alligned in a pyramid-like wall shape, they start running at Nick at Rex. Dozens of them, too many to count. One of them was carying the Excaliburn. Rex: O.O BEACH GIVE ME THAT BACK RIGHT NAO!!!! The one carying the sword turns out to be their leader, being smaller than the others, which seems to be natural for their species. It raises the sword in the air and gives them the signal to attack. However.. Sub appears at the roof of a building, he jumps and lands down, takes the sword and throws it at Rex. Sub: CATCH! ~Slowmotion~ ''Rex jumps in the air, catches the sword and lands down. ~Slowmotion~''' ''Sub: GET READY! '' ''Nick: SUB! Rex: THANKS DUDE! All three of them are in a triangle shape, facing away from eachother, looking at all the creatures around, while the camera view spins around them. Sub is raising his swords. Rex grabs the Excaliburn with both hands and Nick aims with the AMDB.. Nick: Alright guys.. GOOOOO! Nick starts shooting a continous beam towards the opposite side, burning down many of the monsters, while others jumped on the walls of buildings and avoided the beam. The beam kept getting more and more accurate, and the AMDB was shaking. Nick: UGH! COME ON, FOCUS! One of the monsters jump-kicked Nick, knocking him away. Nick: ARGH! In rage, he grabbed the AMDB and aimed at all of them again. Nick: COME ON! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! YOU AIN'T GOT SH*T ON ME!! The monsters laughed at him in a squeaky-like voice. Nick: GRRRR.... Suddenly he got a flashback in his head: "Katie: You always seemed to be the raging type... maybe.. that's your problem..." Nick: *gasp* He remembers back when he was playing Ace of Spades with Brian and Mike, how the Blue Player could not shoot mike because of how continiously he fired his SMG. Nick:.........I understand... He calmed down, slowly grabbed the AMDB and closed his eyes, ignoring the squeaky laughs of the creatures. Then he opened his eyes, and fired a beam at a random direction on the monster's side, but only for a second. The beam took out about 13 of them, while there were about 200 there.. Monsters: *gulp* Nick: Rage on THIS. He kept making short bursts of fire, the AMDB didn't go innacurate, and in second he takes them all out. Nick: Sweet dreams. Now to Rex and Sub. They seem to be beaten, but they form a team and slash down all the monsters with a triple sword attack from the Swords of Justice and the Excaliburn. Sub takes a cross-slice at them, while Rex jumps above Sub and lands the finishing hit, causing a short, small earthquake.. Nick: Whew.. we did it guys.... we did it.. ah.. *sigh in relief*.. Rex: I didn't think we'd make it.... Sub: Phew.. Nick: We're a pretty good team.. Sub: Look, I told you, I'm not joining any teams.... Rex: Come on man what's your problem? Didn't you see how easily we took out those suckers with our sword combos? Sub stops walking away.. Sub: ... Then, the water in the sewers becomes black, all manholes blow up and water forms in the sky, blocking out the sun. Rex: What the.. The water starts spinning, making a whirlpool in the air, then drops down into a slime-like black monster, which in seconds, becomes solid rock, however, from what can be seen inside, it has organs. Nick: We're screwed.... the AMDB can't deal with that.. Rex: Fire isn't good on rocks.... Sub: Man... Then the monster gets knocked over, pushed by a great force. Rex: What in the fu... Then, a girl jumps above Nick, Rex and Sub, she lands on the Monster's back and pulls out a strange-looking tribal staff. She raises it, spins it, then a little tick-sound is heard, acid flows through the shaft to the blade. The girl stabs down the monster's back, which immedeatly leaves a circle of fire, which spreads and burns down the monster... Nick: O.o.... Rex: That happened fast.. Sub: BINK!!!?!?!? Bink: Hai ^^ All 3 of them: WHAT THE HELL R U DOING HERE!?!? Bink: Lol Icame to help of course, you guys were in trouble... ^^ Rex: You bet we were.. Sub: Wait.. how did you find us? Bink: Crazy cars flying all over the place XD Rex:... Sub: LOL Me: xDDD Bink: You guys make a good team... I saw :D Sub: Ugh.. for the last time I- Me: OH COME ON DUDE! Rex: What's the problem?. Bink: Yeah? :/ Sub:... Well... ugh..... Alright.. I suppose I COULD join this "team".. XD Me: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAHHH!!! Rex: Soo uh.... Me: Team? Rex looks at Nick, Bink looks at Sub. All: Team! 3 Hours later, Nick is back at home playing Ace of Spades Nick: Alright, before you guys rage on me... Brian: Well.. we actually though about it and... you tell him Mike: Ok! So we decided that instead of playing in Advanced Servers.. we should open our own server! Nick: YOOOOOU can't be serious!! You guys really just made that up? Brian: No, it was Mike's idea xD Mike: YEAH, it can be TC, or Arena, or Zombies or- Nick: Let me.. just.... YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YEAH! Mike and Brian: YEAH! Brian: Soo.. you guys up for another match, 8 on 8, Blue VS Green CTF Mode? Nick: I'm game.. Mike: ME TOO! LETS DO THIS! ~Players hawkinz, ne0nace and DiscoBandit joined the Green team!~ ~Insert coin, 3, 2, 1..~ Nick: Alright, so here's the plan.. Brian: OH HELL GOD NO..................NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Nick: No plan?...Um.. freestyle?.. MIke: HELL YEAH! Nick: OPPA SPARTA STYLE!!! They all rushed to the battlefield, and the camera freezes with an epic shading effect. BLACK SCREEN CREDITS ROLL. END> Writer's Note Alright, before any of you go apeshit on me, I am fully aware that this one took forever to write. I had a writer's block, and I'm really sorry that this took so long to make. I had the idea planned, and I was planning to Co-write with someone, then I started playing AoS again, and yes.. it gave me motivation. Motivation > School And yes, Ace of Spades is a real game. Not a card game, a PC Voxel game, check it out yourselves: http://www.ace-spades.com/ Category:Episodes